Before Everything Else
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Jasper and Alice are two halves of a whole. This story is about how the two beings make their way through life before finding each other and joining the Cullen Clan. Venture into the lives of Jasper and Alice before everything else. A prequel to Twilight.


**Re-posted because of some difficulties. **

**Full Summary: **Jasper and Alice are two halves of a whole. A story about the willingness of a person to try and do what is truly right. This story is about how the two beings make their way through life before finding each other and joining the Cullen Clan. Venture into the lives of Jasper and Alice before everything else.

I don't think there's a 'fic like this before, a fic that tells the story of Jasper and Alice before everything else started. Before they met, before they joined the Cullen Clan. This 'fic shows the determination of a person--even an immortal one--to try to do and choose what is right.

My first shot at a Jasper and Alice story.

Disclaimer: I (sadly) do not own the Twilight series, or Jasper and Alice. Or even the song 'Fall for You'.

--

**Preface: Tonight Will Be The Night**

_Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find_

A tall and lean looking man with honey blond hair walked through the dark streets. Rain was falling endlessly on the dimly lit street and the darkness was engulfing everything around him. He kept his head low as he stalked briskly around. He needed to find shelter from the rain.

He stopped just in front of a diner which was nearly half empty. The scent of the rain washed away the other scents around him. Pushing the door, he stepped in but then stopped as he caught sight of what was sitting down on one of the chairs near the counter. His shoulders tensed and he instinctively bared his teeth to her. Some of the people there turned their heads but minded their own business.

His hands balled up into fist like claws at his sides as he glared at her. She was what he was; extremely pale with beautiful features. Her spiky hair sticking out in every direction. She jumped down from her stall—she was a tiny creature, she looked up at him and met his glare with a look of relief that reflected from her demented crimson eyes.

What he felt was like nothing before. He felt a strange surge of energy radiating from her. A new kind of emotion the empath had rarely felt coming from a supposed to be attacker. He immediately placed her in the category of enemy because that was what they were. Enemies. But as she strode towards him, he didn't feel any anger, hatred or stride. He merely felt the happiness and relief overflowing from her.

She had stopped a few feet away from him, wanting to keep her distance. She looked up from her lashes and smiled charmingly at him. And then, her brows furrowed. "You have kept me waiting a long time," She said, her voice like wind chimes as she waited for him to respond.

The man cocked his head to the side, and then like a good Southern Gentleman that he is, took off his hat and ducked his head, "I'm sorry, ma'am." He was awfully polite to someone that he considered an enemy. But something deep inside him stirred, and something at the back of his head was yelling desperately at him telling him that she was no threat. That she meant no harm, her feelings showed it all.

Without hesitation now, she stepped forward, going closer to him and looked up. He was far taller than her, but she stuck her hand out, and smiled at him. Without any second thought, he took her hand in his and felt what she was feeling there. She felt hope, and he himself felt it, too.

For a very long time, for almost a century, he felt hope.

She tugged on his arm, and didn't let go. She was intent on keeping a firm grip on him. But not in a hostile way, but in an assuring way. "Jasper Whitlock," She told him as they got to the corner. "You are more than what you seem,"

The feeling he got from her there was not only relief, hope and happiness, but a wholly different kind of feeling now. He was sure he never got this feeling from anyone. The pixie like vampire smiled at him, the smile never wavered, and for the second time of the night, he didn't think twice as he pulled her close to him, and placed both his hands behind her back to hug her. She hugged him back, her head resting on his chest.

Aside from hope, Jasper Whitlock felt another kind of emotion he didn't know what to call—_love._ All coming from the vampire that was supposed to be an enemy. But right there and then, he didn't think of her as an enemy as he held her in his arms. For a century of subconscious searching, he found his other half.

--

The next chapter will be the start of everything. It will probably be in Jasper's POV. Tune in for the next chapter.

Reviews are greatly appreciated and criticism/harsh comments or reactions are welcome. Voice your thoughts about this story because I'm no mind-reader.


End file.
